


Fool for You

by joshler_yo



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Blurryface, Child Abuse, F/M, Fluff, Homophobic Slurs, Lots of Angst, M/M, More Fluff, Panic Attacks, Self Harm, Slow Build, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempts, beans, bro moments, joshler - Freeform, religous guilt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-22 16:58:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8293234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshler_yo/pseuds/joshler_yo
Summary: Tyler Joseph has to go to a huge public school after being home schooled his whole life. He meets some good and bad people and start to have good and bad emotions. He doesn't know if he can handle it. Sometimes he wanders what would things be like if he never talked to them, never went to that school, or if he was never here. Maybe he could find out.
Josh can either save or break him. But you can't break what's already broken...





	1. what will happen?

**Author's Note:**

> here's another one I gave up on the last one I hope you GIS like this one pls enJOY BYE

Tyler's a normal 14 year old who's been homeschooled his whole life by his mother. In other words, his only friends were his mom, siblings, and some kid down the street the Tyler technically hasn't talked to in over years. His hobbies consist of basketball and drawing, but to everyone else it's basically just basketball. Tyler's creative skills aren't that good, yet.

He feels the sticky sweat from the Ohio summer trickle down his temples and onto his jawline. Tyler wipes his perspiration away and continues dribbling. He's been making hoops for about 2 hours now, almost at 300. Tyler's father told him earlier today that he wants him to get as much basketball practice this summer because he's going to a public school the start of the next school year. In other words, he has about a month until he starts his new school. His parents said he kinda had to, it was high school and his mother only had an elementary license. It hasn't been until recently Tyler's gotten worried, he's never even had a real friend before. Tyler doesn't count the kids that go to his family's church. He honestly thinks they are all annoying stuck up brats... no offense.

Tyler was getting awfully thirsty so he thought he could use a drink of water. He sat his basketball down and headed towards the sliding glass door. Thankfully the basketball hoop was in the backyard and they had a fence, Tyler honestly felt vulnerable when people were watching him do things he was good at, even though it might sound strange. As soon as he opened the door, the air conditioning slapped him in the face and Tyler couldn't have think of a better feeling. No one was home as far as Tyler knew, his mother and siblings were raising money for their church while his father was at work. Tyler turned on the faucet and filled his cup, now full of ice, with fresh cold water. He chugged the liquid liked it was the best thing in the world. That's when Tyler realized the feeling of the freezing cold water going down his dry, sore throat was better than the air conditioning on his warm skin. After his chugging session, Tyler slumped down on the couch in utter exhaust. He couldn't believe his father wanted him to make 300 baskets- he also said it would be even more once school actually starts. Right in mid-thought, the front door opens. Tyler didn't think much of it, it must be his father getting home from work, it was about the usual time anyways for a Monday evening. Right as Tyler takes his last drink of pure sweetness, his father makes eye contact with him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Tyler froze. Tyler never gets in trouble, how could he? He didn't even have a phone or anyone to talk to. He was always in his own world. Tyler was terrified to make his parents upset, why would he want them to be? But this moment, Tyler knew he fucked something up. He could tell by the sterness in his voice from the very few times he's gotten in trouble. Tyler didn't know what to do, he couldn't breathe or think. He just froze.

"Did you fucking hear me? Or did you suddenly become deaf?" His voice became more stern and controlling it made Tyler petrified. "I-I um I was just having a drink?" Tyler tried. He was so confused. What did he do so wrong to make his father swear? He didn't do it that often. "A drink?" He father asked mockingly. Tyler slowly nodded his head, still confused as hell, still terrified for his fate. He couldn't get the words "whats going to happen" to stop repeating in his mind. "I told you to make 300 baskets, not to sit inside and fuck around. Athletes don't have time for that. You don't have time for that." Tyler accidentally left out a little laugh and quickly covered it up with a cough. His father raised two eyebrows in disbelief and slowly walks over to Tyler to towers over him. His father then quietly asks him, "What was that?" Chills went through Tyler's bones and all he could think was wow, you really did fuck up. Can't do anything right. "S-sorry, I just thought I was in trouble. I was just getting a drink-" "What did I fucking say?" His father asks, Tyler wouldn't be surprised if the neighbors could hear him. Tyler could feel small specks of saliva from his father land on his face as he yelled at him. Tyler was in shock. "It was just a drink dad-" he was interrupted by what he thought he heard- a high pitched ring. Seconds later he realized it was from being slapped straight across his face due to the strong stinging on his left cheek. Tyler raised his hand quickly to his face, tracing the mark. He could feel where his fathers fingers and palm slapped him, leaving a noticeable imprint and hot feeling. He kept his hand on his cheek as he looked up at his father. For a moment, Tyler could tell you he had a look of pure regret on his face. But he could also tell you it was the first and last time he'll ever see his father look regretful. From after that moment on, Tyler can only tell you his fathers face was hard and cold; and his eyes were full of power.


	2. new "friends"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler meets a few of his first "friends"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I think for this fanfiction I'm just going to post a lot of short chapters bc it's easier for me if that makes sense SOOOOO yeah. ALSO, this fanfic will be like a REAllY slow build, I just really want you guys (the reader)to actually know who the characters are and stuff , so please keep reading if you enjoy???? :)))

For it being late August in Ohio, it still can get pretty cold in the mornings. Tyler didn't really mind though, he enjoyed the cool weather. Today was his first day of high school, and he was a nervous wreck, on the inside at least. Tyler has mastered the skill of how to look okay while not actually being okay. He tugged his sleeves father down his arms to secure his warmth and shrugged his book bag more securely back on his shoulders as he started walking to the bus stop. He was just praying he'd make at least 1 friend today. 

As he was approaching his bus stop, he saw a group of very intimidating boys walking towards the bus stop as well. Tyler stared at the ground as he walked up to them, not knowing if they were going to bother him or not. Tyler may or may not have been praying for his fate..

"Hey... You're Tyler, right?" A tall, muscular boy with a.. Was that a mullet? Tyler held in a laugh. The guy looked at least 16. 

Tyler looked up and made eye contact with the group of boys. Yikes, here we go. "Uh.. Yeah, that's me... How do you know me exactly?" Tyler said, trying to come off as cool. Plan failed.

"I'm Jack, this is Nathan, Corey, and Bryan." That guy pointed his thumb in each direction of the boy he was talking about and then continued, "my dad talked to your dad, he said you kick ass in basketball. Is that true?" Tyler remembered that his dad was a teacher in his school, and the puzzle pieces connected. Of course his dad bragged about him, what parent with an athletic child wouldn't? 

Tyler scratched the back of his neck and gave a weak smile. "Yeah, I guess so.. I was hoping to get on the team.." He trailed off, getting a few shocked expressions. "Dude! You're already on the team!" Said the Jack guy. "Oh?" Tyler questioned. Jack continued eagerly, "Yeah man, if you show us what you're really made of you might get to be team captain too!" 

Tyler felt... Relieved? Happy? Excited? Was this all of his father's doing? If so, he feels a sudden weight on his shoulder of having to make his father proud. Thanks to him, Tyler has already made some friends... He didn't want to think about it too much. "Oh cool, can't wait to play." Tyler cheered, showing his eagerness of finally be part of something and doing something right.

Jack walked over to Tyler and gave him a "bro hug" officially showing he was one of them. "Welcome to the team, Joseph." The other boys started cheering and patting him on the shoulders and back, Tyler wasn't going to say it kinda hurt.

As happy as the moment seemed, Tyler still felt had this dreading emotion running through him. Recently he just couldn't feel happy for longer than a few minutes, which is bizarre, right? If him going to school, being the captain of his schools basketball team, getting good grades, going to chuch weekly and one day getting married to a girl and having tons of kids makes his family and friends happy... Then so be it. If he can't be happy, might as well make other people happy. 

But his pain is only temporary.. He cant be sad forever.. Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THAT WAS REALLY SHORT but there's a feel of how Tyler's first day will go. YOU WILL SEE JOSH SOON I PROMISE I'll try updating laterrrrrr byE


	3. pretty brown eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler has an anxiety attack and meets Josh (finALLYyyy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright here's another short chapter BUUUUUT I posted two today so it's all good,,, hope you guys like this chapter ENJOy

25 minutes for Tyler to get to his locker, unpack his stuff, and get to class. His has plenty of time to do so. Until he realizes his school is bigger than the Walmart down his road and has no idea where his is going. Great. He's great. 

He decides to go to the office and ask for help.. And then he also realizes... He also doesn't know where the hell the office is either. Also great. He's still great.

Tyler was spinning in circles, hands clutching to the straps of his red bag. He probably looked crazy right now but he couldn't help it. The other guys he met at the bus stop have already left; they didn't ask Tyler if he needed help finding his locker, they just said see ya later and they went off their way.

Upper class men and even teachers were giving Tyler strange looks. Tyler could feel his throat muscles tighten and his breathing quickening. He felt tears stinging to be freed from his eyes but Tyler held them in. Was he going crazy? What was wrong with him? Why can't he breathe?

"Hey! Hello? Are you okay?" Tyler saw a flash of black hair and beautifully brown eyes.. Or nice eyes, Tyler doesn't get lost in them longer than normal. "Uh.." The boy with pretty brown eyes said awkwardly. Tyler shook his head to get him back to reality and to keep himself from crying. "Oh uh sorry... I'm fine I just.. Er, I can't find the office so I can find my locker and my other classes?" Tyler rambled, praying the boy heard his every word. Tyler doesn't know if he can get any more words out of his mouth. 

"It's all good. I can show you to the office, then to all of your other classes and stuff?" The boy asked, looking completely relaxed. Tyler tried easing up and bit but he was still tensed. Tyler nodded his head, he was glad but also kinda felt bad for the boy doing this for him. The boy grabbed Tyler's hand confidently, and started leading the way. At first Tyler flinched, but Josh tightened his grip and said "The hallways are pretty packed and I don't want you to get lost again." The boy smiled at Tyler and Tyler felt butter flies in his stomach. Then he felt guilty.. Why was he getting all flustered, just because of a random boy. Stop Tyler, he mentally said, or you're going to get yourself screwed. 

Tyler relaxed his hand, and gripped the boy's hand securely. No one would be able to tell their hands were locked because of how crowded it was. Because holding the hand of someone of the same sex or having any other unfriendly related realationship is a sin... At least that's what his family, the church, God taught him. This boy can just be his new best friend, who has good looks. And a nice smile, and laugh... Friends can think that, right? Tyler sure damned hoped so.

After a moment of getting through the hallway, The boy turned around and said "I'm Josh by the way." "Tyler." Tyler said back. Josh smiled at this and continued walking, comfortably tightening his grip. Tyler smiled too, he couldn't help after seeing those pearly white set of teeth with those crinkly chocolate brown eyes. Tyler continued admiring Josh, and in that moment he knew, he for sure screwed himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aHHhHh HANDS THEY HELD HANDS what is wrong with me LOL end my misery :)))


	4. best friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyker meets a weird kid who might just be his new best friend; Tyler also meets another "friend"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not posting in like fOREvEr I'm terrible Ik but here's a longish not really chapter, it was suppose to be posted yesterday but I had a lot of stuff going on,,,,,,,,, ENJOY pls
> 
> BOLD IS THE VOICE IN TYLERS HEAD AND ITALICS IS TYLER

The ride home from school- finally. Tyler's first day wasn't so bad, I guess it could have been worse. Josh was in a few of his classes, he's glad to have someone he knows in some of the classrooms. Hopefully Josh wants to keep in touch with Tyler and become the best of friends. Tyler hurriedly walked down the side walk to his bus and walked up the steps into the bus carefully. A kid fell on them this morning and a lot of people laughed- he didn't want to be that kid.

 

He became very self-conscious as he walked down the bus aisle, receiving a few stares and smug looks from strangers. Tyler thankfully found an empty seat mid section of the bus and happily sat down. Ah, he thought to himself, I'm exhausted. His feet hurt. He was tired. And oh boy was he hungry. He's never been so eager to go home.

 

After a few minutes of Tyler sitting alone in his seat, he was startled by a loud thunk and shift in his bus seat. He looked over- oh, someone has sat with me, great. "Hello!" The unknown person said cheerily. "Hi?" I replied, not meaning for it to come out as more question sounding. The person didn't notice or didn't care. "I'm Brendon, and you are?" They boy hurriedly asked Tyler, almost too hyper. "Tyler" I said back, giving a shy smile. Brendon was really outgoing. Totally not Tyler, but Tyler liked it. It was different.

 

"Let's be friends!" Brendon said, giving a huge smile and raising his hand for a high five. "Uh okay?" Tyler asked, giving Brendon a high five and reassuring smile. "Sorry if I bothered you, you're just the new kid and you seem pretty cool." Brendon said with a worried look on his face. "Oh no it's okay, you didn't. And uh yeah I guess?" Tyler replied giving a small laugh. "Awesome sauce!" Brendon cheered pumping his fist in the air, clearly excited. Tyler laughed at this and so did Brendon. The entire ride home Tyler and Brendon chatted about school, pretty girls, sports, and any other thing a typical 14 year old boy would. Speaking of age, Tyler couldn't wait till he was 15. It was still a few months away, unfortunately.

 

Before Tyler and Brendon went separate ways from the bus, they swapped numbers. Tyler sure hoped he'd actually keep this friend and they'd actually like him too. Tyler kept having thoughts of him telling himself he's going to fail, that no one likes him, and that he's a burden. Tyler really hope this doesn't apply to him and Brendon. Yeah Brendon was a little... Different. Loud, outgoing, a little crazy, but that's just who he was. He balanced Tyler out.

 

Tyler was also thinking about the boy Josh; he sure hopes they stay or become friends, whatever they are. They do have quite a few classes together, but they weren't really able to chat with each other because most of the class periods was the teachers going over class rules. Boring stuff. Tyler's next goal was to get Josh's number. He was pretty... Cool. Funny. Nice hair, face... He was just nice.

 

The day before, Tyler's father had a talk with him about girls. He said God doesn't mind if Tyler gets in a relationship now and he doesn't mind either. Tyler's father kinda wants him to; his father said it'd help him "get out there" and "be a part of something", plus it's cool for parents to say your christen-basketball playing-son has a girlfriend. He's never really thought about having a girlfriend before; yeah, he thought girls were cute. He's had his range of crushes from the girls at church. But they were all the same.

 

And it's not like anyone liked Tyler back; Tyler's never really been an "attractive looking" person. He was "unique" as his mom would put it; but Tyler knew his mother was trying to be nice. _No one can have worse Crooked teeth and messed up hair than me,_ Tyler thought. Which apparently makes him "unique." First day of being a freshman: not so bad. Only 1 panic attack, and 2 new friends. The rest of his day was just kinda bleh.

 

He heard about this new app called "tumblr" from school, and his parents bought him a new phone since it's the "cool" thing to have. _I guess my parents really do care about me,_ Tyler thought.

 

**No they don't.** Tyler heard this voice in his head say. It was like venom, but with sound. Not a good feeling. _Yes... Yes they do._ Tyler said back to this "voice".

 

Tyler was walking away from his bus stop now, hurriedly towards his house. He felt tears coming. He needed to be alone in solitude. He couldn't believe he was talking to a voice, himself, it was absolutely crazy.

 

**No Tyler, you listen to me. You're useless. You're a burden. You know it costs money to go to school? To have that phone? To be alive? They don't want to take care of you. You were better off in your room all the time not ruining anything.**

 

_But I didn't do anything..._ It physically hurt from how hard Tyler was trying to hold his tears from falling, it stings.

 

**Oh no, not yet. But just you wait. You're a failure. It's going to happen. And I can't wait to see you fall apart.** Tyler heard a sickly laugh after that.

 

_I'm going to be okay, I won't fall away..._ He said back, you could hear in his thoughts how unhopeful that sounded. That was going to be a normal thing soon, no hope.

 

**Don't worry Tyler, you won't be alone. You'll always have me. I'm never leaving. I'm your new _best friend_.** Tyler heard this person say, with emphasis on the last few words. What did the voice mean, "best friend"?

 

Tyler didn't want to find out. Tyler was alone in his room by now unaware of the hot tears streaming down his face and the strong tugs on his scalp from pulling at his hair so much. _Is this going to be a regular thing?_ , he thought, _is this the new me?_

 

The voice laughed. **You're actually not dumb all the time, Tyler. You actually know something. Yes, I'm not leaving. You can't live without me, so get use to it, fucker**.

 

The last word stung. He felt chills. He knew this person wasn't lying, he could feel it. No one was going to be home for awhile, so at least he can cry- well sob it out. But this isn't the "cry and get over it". Oh no. It's "cry, you know it's getting worse."

 

**The best part is that you can't tell people about me or they will thing you're insane. In which, you are. But you don't want anyone to know that. Get use to it.**

 

Tyler cried harder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yooooooo poor tyjo :(( I'll update soon I PROMISE


	5. new contact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mainly Tyler and Brendon texting; Tyler thinking about his future for highschool (boring stuff I suck at writing why am I doing this)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANOTHER ONE I should space out these chapters better but oh well. BRENDON IS A BRO and RELIGIOUS GUILT AHHH

Lying in bed, listening to sad music he found, alone, on the verge of tears, on a Saturday night. Could Tyler be anymore "emo"? It's kinda ironic, he's the "team captain of the basketball team" kid. But like, how? He's only a freshman... Is he really that good?

Of course not.

Then Tyler was saved by the bell, or a the ringtone I guess you could say. New text message? Oh boy here we go.

***-712-2223 : yoooooooooooo what's poppin?????????

What the actual hell?, Tyler thought. Is this a prank?

tyler : umm, new phone who dis?

Tyler may have been homeschooled his whole life but he wasn't lame, he was at least a little humorous.

brendon : ITS ME, BRENDON1!1!1!1!

tyler : oh hey man, what's up?

*brendon has changed Tyler's contact to tyleretta❤️*

tyleretta❤️ : NO BRENDON WHY

brendon : BECAUSE YOURE A PRINCESS

Tyler's cheeks burned red. This was an interesting conversation...

 

*tyler has changed Brendon's contact to brend-hoe*

brend-hoe: WHATT

tyleretta❤️ : HA THATS WHAT YOU GET

brend-hoe : THATS NOT FAIR

tyleretta❤️ : IM NOT A PRINCESS SORRY

brend-hoe : YES YOU ARE AND IM A HOE NOW LOVE ME

tyleretta❤️ : nah I'm good thanks tho bud

brend-hoe : :')))))))))))))

brend-hoe : I have to go work on this sTOooooPid project for music class with this kid named Josh GOT TO GO BYE

tyleretta❤️ : hey ik that kid his hair is sick

Earlier that week about a few weeks after school started, Josh dyed his hair red. Tyler secretly adored it so much, a little compliment wouldn't hurt.

brend-hoe : SOMEONE HAS A GAY CRUSH OWOOWKDHSJANSL

Or maybe it would...

tyleretta❤️ : no

brend-hoe : YESsS

tyleretta❤️ : no

brend-hoe : YES JUT ADMIT IT

tyleretta❤️ : just bc I like a guys hair doesn't mean I like them like that damn

brend-hoe : OOooOOOH TYLERETTA IS MAAAAAAAD don't worry honey boo boo I won't tell ;)

tyleretta❤️ : I have to go too tell josh I said hi I hate you Kms :)

brend-hoe : don't worry HUNNY ,, I will ;)))))

\---

Yes, Tyler was mad. So so so mad. Embarrassed too. Not only has he been very off and not "himself", he has his only friend thinking he likes... Guys. A boy. Tyler, no. He's so straight. He needs a girlfriend to prove that. He is a child of God, being "gay" is a sin, according to his parents and the church. I mean, of course Tyler believed them. Up until now at least. It's all Tyler's every been around his whole life. Tyler likes girls, this won't be hard, right? But do girls like Tyler? I guess we'll have to see on Monday.

He needed to get a girlfriend to keep his family happy, to keep friends, and to prove Brendon wrong. Now, Tyler wasn't mad at Brendon. He was mad because there's a chance Brendon may be right and Tyler wasn't going to even admit that to himself.

He turned up his music, rolled over, and closed his eyes. That was the first time Tyler feel asleep and actually stayed asleep the entire night for a long time.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aanananannananand that's the end of that one I hope you enjoyyyyyyed this fanfic sucks sorry but I'm trying LOVE YOU BYE

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys liked it I'll update soon


End file.
